The Centurial Steel
Being the suit of armour worn by the[[Esemseran Generals| General ''']] of the Esemseru,' the '''Centurial Steel' is an extremely protective second skin, making its wearer nearly completely stab, slash and pierce-proof. It is impossible to take off without breaking nearly every bone in the wearer's body, some even having to be pulverized, leading to its name: the Steel of a Century. A permanent second skin The individual parts of the suit overlap on multiple places, to ensure the wearer is completely covered and protected. Each part locks itself in place when donned, the unlocking mechanism only accessible from the inside. Putting it on is a one-time, permanent action: Partly or completely cutting off the supply of oxygen to the skin, depending on the size of the wearer, being inside the Centurial Steel is detrimental to the health of even the strongest warriors. Only the toughest, most disciplined warriors would survive in the suit as long as its name suggests. Sleeping is difficult and very uncomfortable; being gods, the Generals are not affected by such shallow mortal annoyances. Bathing is not impossible, done with walk-in baths, but many generals decided to skip them, not being very affected by the smell themselves, and appreciating the powerful effect it has on their enemies. Mating is no longer possible after the suit is donned; the godlike status of the Generals doesn't rhyme well with mortal desires, and even if they did, no mortal would be worthy of a god's intimate favors. Upon the wearer's death, they're burned out of the suit on a large bonfire, at once cleansing it of its corpselike stench. Versions throughout history The original suit was built from copper and leather by Hiran, to hide his face from the public. Since then, it has gone through many, many changes: None of Hiran's original pieces remain to this day. * Ma-'tak: added bracers and greaves of bronze. Of these, one bracer still remains, tainted by time, in his personal temple. * Ran-Tir replaced the worn out boots with copper plated leather ones, made heavier with lead inserts, for added stability and stomping power. The gloves and shoulderpieces too, he refashioned out of bronze. None remain to this day. * Zorek replaced the helmet, bracers and kneecaps, to add a more menacing feel to the whole. Upon drowning, all pieces he wore were lost. Symbolism With the wearer completely consumed by the suit, they relinquish their old name and take on a new one, one worthy of a god. Losing their mortal coil, they ascend to godhood, the Centurial being an actual gateway to the realm of the gods, so to speak. The more powerful the wearer, the longer they'll survive the suit, the more acclaim they will gather (through accomplishments, great deeds 'n the sort) the more powerful of a god they'll become once they die. The bonfire ceremony ensures no part of the original mortal coil remains or is even glimpsed at again. Category:WIP Category:Esemseru Category:The Land of Dread